Flumpty Bumpty
Flumpty Bumpty is an egg who can transcend time and space and also has immunity to the plot, as well as being one of the main characters and focus of the series itself. Flumpty always does the most questionable things that may seem beneficial to him, but it can compel the morals of others who dare to question it; a prominent example being himself initially attempting to kill the Nightguard. He is confirmed to be best friends with Birthday Boy Blam and the Nightguard. He is the owner of Eyesaur, a hydra-like creature whom he has brought from Future Flumpty. Flumpty claims that he is extremely good friends with other characters like Grunkfuss, Beaver, and occasionally refers to Redman as one of his friends. Most importantly, he is the brother of Golden Flumpty and appears to also have parents. Appearance Flumpty is a giant, white egg with a face; his face being made up of two, black dots for eyes, an enormous nose, and of course, a mouth. His limbs appear to be noodle-like. He has the ability to take the shell off of his face. Without his shell, his interior is revealed to be a dark hollow space with eyes and sets of teeth. Personality Flumpty Bumpty expresses himself as a jolly and lovable egg, although he does have a dark side as well. He is often persistent in doing the things he wants, such as pursuing the Nightguard until his power supply hits zero and searching for Eyesaur desperately after his sudden disappearance. He always acts on his good side with those he considers his friends, becoming the lovable and dumb idiot everybody knows and loves. However, he is incredibly dense and selfish at some times. Flumpty would kidnap people and scare them to death whilst not even notice the pain and fright he has caused until Flumpty bestows the victim as the status of friend. He seems to be alright with being straightforward with revealing his plans, even if it were to sound questionable. He's incredibly stupid most of the time, most noticeably when he believes Redman's excuses and lies to hide his agenda; another example is him stating that he must buy things from strangers. He also admits that he is bad and clueless at riddles. He seems to be very sensitive to how people use eggs on multiple occasions, most likely turning genocidal towards those who consume eggs. He cares deeply for his friends and pet, willingly going through the trouble of posting wanted pictures in one spot as well as chasing down whoever took what was precious towards him. Flumpty is capable of feeling sadness in contrast to his jovial mood, especially once Eyesaur was kidnapped by Redman. He is revealed to be eager for marriage and a chance to meet Donald Trump in person. He does confirms that he is sometimes forgetful, not even able to remember what happened a few minutes ago. Even though he does have many supernatural actions, he seems to be surprised at times when other characters do the same. Flumpty controls the powers of space and time, but it is unknown why he would rather stay in an isolated building and use his gift for his own zany purposes, which is to be criticized by Golden Flumpty. Although Flumpty seems all happy and jolly, however, the godly egg does have a darker side to him. He does seem to be alright with killing others at the spot, you can see this trait with him happily announcing the Nightguard's sealed fate (which is to be saved by the time), and his successful attack on Future Flumpty which reverted him to an inanimate egg white and yolk; although he regretted it for a few seconds. Relationships Blam: Birthday Boy Blam is arguably Flumpty's best friend prior to Nightguard's arrival. They are often together in multiple occasions such as sharing the same room, searching for Eyesaur, and solving an investigation. Flumpty sometimes keeps secrets even from Blam, which is why he asked once why he keeps weird events a secret. Redman: While Flumpty thinks of Redman as a friend, Redman hates Flumpty and tries to kill him multiple times. Nightguard: After the Pilot where the Nightguard survives Flumpty's game, he becomes one of Flumpty's best friends. Golden Flumpty: Flumpty and Golden Flumpty are brothers of the same family, but it is undeniable they hold grudges against each other. In this relationship, Flumpty seems to be the lesser of two evils. In Flumpty's eyes, he sees Golden Flumpty more as an archrival. As mentioned by Flumpty, he is aware of an unmentioned action he did to him and their parents. Trivia * Flumpty is voiced by the creator of the show, Manboy25. * Even though the Nightguard mentions that he is hungry for an omelette, Flumpty's response is unknown as the episode ends before we get to see his response. * Flumpty is capable of producing dark magic just like his brother. * Flumpty and Golden Flumpty seem to have parents. * Some time in the past, Flumpty was ripped off by an advertisement which resulting in a black hole within the facility. * Because Future Flumpty was killed, it might be possible Flumpty can die as well. * Flumpty is able to remove the shell acting as his face. * Flumpty has a somewhat goofy voice compared to Flumpty from "One Night at Flumpty's" * He is revealed to be a Donald Trump supporter, hence his desire to shake hands with him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists